


The Magical Misery Closet

by Missy



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard's trapped, but finds an interesting way to pass the time while Sheldon and Amy use the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magical Misery Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle, prompt: The Big Bang Theory, Howard, Amy/Sheldon, voyeur, masturbation

Why, Howard wondered, as he shoved aside another meticulously-organized pile of junk – did Sheldon need to keep every single action figure he’d owned in the past thirty years of his life? 

“Why did you leave your good top hat here?” he grumbled. Sheldon was going to throw a fit when he realized Howard had gone through his things.

The bedroom door slammed open abruptly, and Howard rushed to secret himself within the closet before someone caught him in the act of fondling Sheldon’s mint-edition Mego Incredible Hulk.

It was Sheldon and Amy who had burst into the room, arms and legs wrapped clumsily around one another, groping and gasping as they rushed toward the bed, Sheldon’s pants off, her sweater up.

Howard’s jaw dropped. It was like watching a couple of eels make it…a couple of hot, sexy eels…Oy, why was this so hot?

He was standing there playing tug-of-war with his own cock while he watched Amy and Sheldon do it. And if that didn’t make things weird, the two of them were so into it they didn’t even notice he existed. He closed his eyes and listened to them moan, pretending he was in Baywatch…guest starring Carrie Fisher and Felicia Day…

“Amy,” Sheldon said, nuzzling Amy’s shoulder.

“Sheldon,” Amy murmured, her arms going around his legs.

“Pamela Anderson!” Howard croaked under his breath, spurting all over his own hand.


End file.
